Perfect Ending
by Sergenkopup23
Summary: I think the title is pretty self explainitory.


You squint your eyes as you lead your friends out of the underground into the fresh air of Mt. Ebott's side. Everyone is shading their faces as they gasp in awe at the magnificent sight before them. A valley below leading through a forest with a city next to an ocean in the distance. They are all discussing future plans.

"I think I'll make a school for both humans and monsters," the gentle voice of your new mother, Toriel said excited about her new prospects. You smile softly up at her thinking she would make a wonderful and caring teacher.

"I think I'm just going to relax and become a gardener," your adopted father, Asgore speaks chuckling to himself. You giggle as you imagine him wearing a lawnscaper outfit compete with a brimmed hat.

"Well I will uhm…..I will," Papyrus, the younger of the two skeleton brothers, struggled with what his goal was now that Undyne disbanded the royal guard. He looked down as a shorter skeleton rested a boney hand on his sibling's arm.

"Don't worry yourself bro. Let's just get a place to live first or we'll be BONED," He chuckled as Papyrus admonished him for his terrible pun but inside he was giddy about the idea. You chuckle as Sans, the comedian, gives you a sly wink.

"Well I'm going to start a dojo and teach nerds how to fight, oh also I'm going to get a place with Alphys," the red haired warrior fish woman, Undyne delaired much to the embarrassment of her new lover.

"U-Undyne! However, I would like to help out scientists here in the human world understand us monsters better," the nervous yellow dinosaur-like anime fan smiled blushing softly. You nod and give her a thumbs up. However, you feel odd as if something is missing here on the mountainside….NO! Not something…..SOMEONE!

You tug on Toriel's sleeve as she looks down at you. You convey to her that everyone is missing a vital person who should be on the mountain with you. They all give you a quizzical look as you tell them to wait running back into the mountain.

You run through the judgement hall and down through the core of the underground. You sprint through the hotlands going past Temmie Village. You trudge through the ice cold wind of Snowdin reaching a slightly ajar door. You shake off snow traversing the dangerous puzzles of the ruins finally reaching a patch of golden flowers.

Sitting in the middle you see a small male goat curled up amongst the wild flora humming a song to himself. He hears your approach and sits up looking at you confused. He looks around and rubs his eyes slightly.

"F-Frisk? What are you doing here? Why aren't you up there with the others enjoying the sunshine," He looks at you standing as you walk over to him. You tell him that you can't enjoy freedom fully without your friends, ALL OF THEM, by your side. He tears up slightly as his face contorts in anger.

"G-GO! JUST LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE! I-I….I don't deserve it anyways after all the suffering I put everyone through," he sobs softly into the sleeve of his shirt. You shake your head and insist that he come with you. He pushes you away in anger and sadness.

"I SAID GO! IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN LEAVE! I'M DEAD FRISK AND NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT," He screams at the top of his lungs. Suddenly a thumping can be heard in the darkness. You two look around and see faint glows of blue, yellow, orange, purple, green and sky blue. The six hearts appear getting closer.

"You sacrificed your own power to save everyone," a clear male voice sighs out. You and Asriel looked shocked hearing a chuckle.

"Don't look so surprised Asriel. After all we ARE the spirits of the children," another voice lightly laughs. You wait listening to their words.

"Young Frisk here helped too," a male voice laughs loudly along with the other one.

"Oh darling you must be so confused as to what's happening here hehehe," as she too joins the laughter. Asriel's face turns bright red at being embarrassed. You tell him to calm down.

"Listen to your friend Asriel, Prince of the underground," a wise sounding voice chimes in.

"Alright enough! I demand to know what's going on," the goat boy snarls looking around.

"Isn't it obvious, sweet Asriel," a light airy voice says. You both look at each other and shake your heads.

"We forgive you for your sins," they say in unison. Asriel tears up shaking terribly.

"W-why? Why are you forgiving me? I don't deserve it," He bawls as you hug him tightly.

"Isn't it obvious you goof? It's because I asked them too. You always were such a crybaby," a voice chimed in from the dark.

"C-chara," the young goat boy asked looking up as a red heart floated into the middle as you steeped back. A ghostly image of someone who looks just like you appears.

"Hey As," the child known as Chara smiles softly as he walks closer.

"Oh Chara I'm so sorry! I wasn't strong enough to take your heart into me," he sobs shivering.

"It's ok. I still love you Asriel however it's now time to rejoin mom and dad on the surface," the child smiles caressing the boy's cheek.

"H-how? I have no soul Chara," he looks up at them.

"You not only have a soul but six," they chuckle and grin brightly as his eyes widen.

"How do you even know it will work," he asks curiously. Chara looks at the other hearts as images of children appear.

"We were told by the creator of this world that it would work. Now prepare yourself because having a soul can be painful," Chara smiles as the hearts swarm around him turning into white light jolting into him one by one.

Integrity, Justice, Bravery, Perseverance, Kindness, Patience, Determination.

Everyone turns as you walk out holding the now alive goat boy's hand as they all gasp gathering around him. Asriel blushes as he's hugged and he turns to you.

"So Frisk what are you going to do now that all of us are here together," he smiles brightly at you. You think about what it is you want to do. What is it exactly that you want to do now that you freed all the monsters from the underground?


End file.
